A Surprising Proposal
by frostedteardrops
Summary: [Asucaga] Athrun has a surprise planned for Cagalli, but what is it? Note: Last chatper is finally done!
1. Chapter 1

**_A Surprising Proposal_**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed._

**Chapter One**

The Head Representative of Orb sat in front of a mountainous pile of paperwork, waiting for a approval, all the while muttering away about her lack of organizational skills and trying to sort through the documents in priorital order.

The phone started playing a musical score—was it Mozart? Cagalli Yula Athha had never been too good with the identification of classical music—but hey, who could blame her? It _was_ composed ages before the Cosmic Era.

"Head Representative of Orb Cagalli Yula Athha speaking," she growled into the phone moodily. This had better not be the Council again.

"Miss Yula Athha?" a voice replied uncertainly. "I'm just calling to notify you that Chairwoman Lacus Clyne and your brother Kira's plane will be landing shortly."

Cagalli groaned inwardly. Her meeting with PLANTS' songstress chairwoman was today. How could she have forgotten? "Yes, please arrange the required transportation for them. Thank you."

Replacing the receiver, the petite blonde leaned back and stretched. It would be nice to see her brother and his new fiancée again, especially since doing paperwork at the office day in day out was getting rather dreary.

It had been three years since the second Bloody Valentine War, and the world was recovering, slowly but surely. Of course, there were still some political boundaries and small kinks that posed obstacles, but those could be worked out, given time.

Thinking about Kira and Lacus's engagement, Cagalli felt a pang of despair. Athrun was away on a business trip, and although he and Cagalli had gotten back together, Meyrin had gone with him. The despair only lasted momentarily, for in the past year, Cagalli and Meyrin had began to get along just fine, and the former had enough to deal with, and questioning the latter's motives wasn't exactly on her list.

A knock thumped at the door, a strange reverting pattern.

"Come in," called Cagalli as sweetly as she could possibly muster, annoyed at the interruption.

The door swung open gently on its hinges, and Dearka Elsman entered, led by the same nervous secretary that had called earlier. "So sorry to disturb you," she stammered apologetically, "but Mr. Elsman insisted on seeing you immediately."

"That's fine," Cagalli reassured the woman, who looked like she was about to faint, allowing her to retreat. "So what brings you here?"

Dearka smirked pleasantly. "What, not even a greeting?"

Cagalli tapped her foot impatiently. "I have a meeting in an hour, Elsman, and no time for your games."

"Is that so? Don't you fret your pretty little head about that, the meeting was just a cover up. Lacus and Kira are all in on the plan," he replied cockily, brandishing a bouquet of pink roses and a box tied with a red bow. "Don't shoot the messenger. I'll leave you to them," he added, setting the offerings on her desk atop a sky scooter regulation document, and exiting.

Cagalli turned to inspect the unexpected objects. Strange, there was no note with the flowers. Shrugging, she diverted her attention to the neatly wrapped box, and started to reach for it, but stopped mid-way.

The box was shaking. And thumping. Uncontrollably.

Cagalli stared at the door in alarm. Wasn't Dearka a known prankster? Was it still safe? Well, only one way to find out…

A/N: Ooh, a cliffie...

Please leave a review! Opinions, thoughts, queries, suggestions, critiques etc. No flaming though. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Surprising Proposal**

Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Just as a side note, it would be appreciated if you guys would also add a comment about whether or not you guys liked the story, that type of thing. Or what could be done to improve it, like suggestions, or a critique, etc. Happy reading. )

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Any OCs you don't know,_ ).

**Chapter Two**

Just as Cagalli stretched her fingertips out to brush the box caressively, the heavy office door was forced open, slamming against the pale green wall. The petite blonde fearfully whirled around in alarm just as the intruder shouted, "don't open it!"

Cagalli waved her arms wildly in surprise. "Why? Is it a bomb? Was this an assassination attempt?"

Dearka peered back at the frantic woman sheepishly. "No, no, nothing of the sort," he replied, grinning embarrassedly.

Cagalli folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "What, then?"

"Well, you see," began Dearka pitifully, "my orders were to just deliver the flowers and box, then depart. But, my, oh my, you know what a curious person I am. I just couldn't resist, and had to come see what was inside," he explained, giving Cagalli a hopeful puppy-eyed look.

The Head Representative worked her face furiously before finally thundering in disbelief, "you scared the hell out of me just so you could be here for the opening of the box?" Dearka nodded meekly, prompting Cagalli to continue suspiciously, "why is it so important anyway?"

Dearka shrugged impatiently. "That's why I'm waiting for you to open it."

Ms. Yula Athha returned with a murderous glare. "Don't you know, curiosity killed the cat."

"Dear me, do I look like a cat?" he mocked cockily.

Cagalli smiled. "No." Deftly, she pulled open the vibrant green ribbon binding and peeled back the wrapping. "Hey, Elthman, pass me those scissors," she commanded, and then slit open the heavy-duty tape.

"Ahh!" Cagalli screamed, spinning her arms in huge clockwise and counter-clockwise circles as she tumbled down on her rear end, a small metal object diving mercilessly on her.

In the corner, a safe distance away, Dearka Elthman was sputtering in gleeful laughter. "The look…on your face…priceless!" he managed.

Glaring at him, Cagalli pulled the object off her to realize it was a small mechanical bird, flame-red. A phoenix.

"Its name is Sora," stated the man rolling on the linoleum floor. "You know, how a bird _soars_? Soar-a?" More peals of laughter followed this statement, even harder than before.

Cagalli jabbed a finger at the laughing figure accusingly. "You knew the whole time! It was just a façade!" But even so, a smile began to light up her face as well. Sora must be from Athrun! Her heart soared with joy.

"There's…a note…in the box," added Dearka, trying desperately, but failing, to get himself under control, as he continued to chuckle to himself, anticipating what was still yet to come.

Cagalli dusted herself off and looked into the bottom of the box. A piece of flowery stationary was stuck there. Smiling curiously, the head representative plucked it out and skimmed it over. Letting out an exhilarating scream of the purest joy, she embraced a very shocked Dearka, and raced out the door, dropping the note on the desk in the process.

Dearka, however, made no move for it, for he already knew what was written on that life changing slip of paper. He grinned pleasantly. Soon.

**Author's Note: **Hope you liked the second chapter. What do you think so far? Like the direction it's going in so far? And yeah, oopsy about the characters being a little bit OOC. Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**_EDIT:_** Yeah, after posting it, I noticed that in this chapter, Cagalli did seem a little _too_ dense. It was a failed attempt at adding a bit of humour. sweatdrop Anyways, I made a bit of a change, to try and take away from that a bit. But still, there's something not quite satisfying with this chapter…

**_A Surprising Proposal_**

_Disclaimer: Do I own it? Nope. You knew that._

**Author's Note: **_Haven't updated in a while, so this chapter is extra long. So please leave a review after you finish reading. ) Enjoy!_

**Chapter Three**

_Cagalli, _

_Kisaka will pick you up at 6:30 tonight._

_-Athrun_

Kira glanced at his gold wristwatch with silver linings nervously. Kiaska was late, late, late! Okay, so maybe it was only 5 minutes, but Kira felt as though he'd waited an entire lifetime and more. He winced, hearing his twin sister's grumblings and death threats sounding from her bedroom of the gignormous Yula Athha estate. Lacus was in there now, trying to placate the blonde.

The reason for all this trouble? A dress. No, really. Well, rather, a reluctance to wear the dress in question. It had been chosen by Lacus, and personally, Kira thought it was rather nice. Shimmery silver made of the newly developed polyestyon material. Ankle length, with spagetti straps. Unfortunately for Mr. and soon-to-be Mrs. Yamato, Cagalli didn't seem to think so, and was trying to point this out to her fellow world leader friend.

"But Lacus, I really don't see why it's really necessary for me to wear a dress. What was wrong with my cargo pants and t-shirt?" Cagalli protested as her companion pinned up her hair in two little bunches.

"Because," explained Lacus as patiently as she could muster, "you'll finally be seeing Athrun again, and you do want to look nice, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"No buts," interrupted Lacus, as she helped Cagalli close the clasp of her diamond pendent necklace. "Beautiful," she declared, grinning in satisfaction.

Kira butted into their conversation loudly, "hurry it up, the limo's here already!"

"She's coming!" replied Lacus, giving her friend a reassuring pat.

"Alright, I'll go. But you and Kira better watch out for when I return!" Cagalli grumbled looking herself over in the mirror one last time before departing. Lacus, however, had a hunch that this threat wasn't too likely to occur.

"We have arrived, Miss Yula Athha, at our destination," the chauffer said formally, opening the shiny, polished limo door. "Shall I wait here, miss?"

"Ah, that won't be necessary," said Kiaska cheerily, nodding at Cagalli, who stretched a foot out of the car in anticipation. "You can drop me off back at the manor, and have the rest of the night off," he added in an undertone.

Squinting because of the sun, Cagalli noticed a hand reaching towards her to help her out, a hand that was connected to an arm that was connected to a torso that was connected to a neck with a blue-haired head upon it.

"Athrun! You're back early," Cagalli said, embracing her boy friend with a radiant smile.

"I wanted to surprise you," he whispered into her hair.

And Cagalli was indeed surprised when the two found themselves seated at a small, round glass table behind a very grand mansion overlooking the beach and ocean beyond at promptly 7:15 pm.

"We need to celebrate," proclaimed Athrun, pouring champagne into two crystal goblets.

"Might I ask the occasion?" probed Cagalli, taking a lady-like sip the way she'd been instructed to do for political parties.

Athrun waved a hand carelessly. "Oh, if it all goes as planned, you'll find out soon enough." He twindled his thumbs, fidgeting, trying to decide how to best phrase what was on his mind. "Cagalli," he began, "how would you feel about changing your name…officially?"

Cagalli returned with a confused look and echoed, "change my name? Why? What's wrong with 'Cagalli'?"

Athrun quickly shook his head. "Oh, no, I wasn't trying to imply that. I meant your last name."

Cagalli regarded the person sitting across from her with a bemused look. "Yula Athha may be long, but it's not that hard to remember, or spell." Suddenly, her face began to brighten up as she caught a whim of notion for what this could possibly be about, but she didn't get a chance to say anything.

Now beginning to panic, Athrun blurted," what are your views on marriage?"

"Well, I've never really thought much about it… why?"

"Well," started Athrun, reaching into his suit pocket. "Here," he said simply, sliding a thin red box the size of a sticky note across the table. "Open it."

**Author's Note: **_So, what do you guys think is the box? lol this is great fun. Whew, that was a long chapter. I bet you all just love me now, huh? Just kidding. But seriously, please leave a review. How did you like it? Should I continue the story? Do you like the direction it's going in so far?_

This part is just for fun:

Telephone Answering Machine:  
Hi, you have reached frostedteardrops. I'm unavalible to take your call right now, Please leave a message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you.

Fanfiction(dot)net Version:  
Hi, you have finished reading chapter three of A Surprising Proposal. I hope you liked it, and please leave a review after the beep and I'll try to update. BEEP!

_Anyways, just thought I'd add that for fun, my friend and I came up with it a while ago. _


	4. Chapter 4

**_A Surprising Proposal_**

**Author's Note: **_First off, thanks to everybody who took the time to review for the previous chapters--you guys rock! It's been a bit of a wait, so this chapter is a bit longer. ) Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own it.

**Chapter Four**

Cagalli stared up at Athrun's face as her brain finally registered what she was seeing. Their eyes met, Athrun's shining with a multitude of emotions—fear, anticipation, happiness…--but betrayed no hint whatsoever of the reason for the mystery gift. His aura did seem to possess a tint of nervousness, as though he felt reckless, restless just sitting there.

Anxiety danced fleetingly across the blonde's face. Was this what she thought it was? Could it be? Her slender fingertips reached out and grazed the box, lying there teasing her.

"Open it," urged Athrun, looking a bit more composed now.

The ocean beyond the beach wavered in the breeze, singing "open it, open it" as the gentle waves swept up to the shore.

Nimbly, Cagalli lifted off the embellished red lid, and gasped. "Oh, Athrun, it's beautiful!"

Athrun grinned sheepishly. "Do you like it? Emerald's your birthstone, and just looking at it, I knew it would be perfect for you."

"I love it," said Cagalli, fingering the necklace before lifting it out of its small enclosing. It was a heart shaped emerald pendent, the colour of Athrun's eyes, with a backing of fine silver ivy hung on a thin golden chain. "Thank you," she added, leaning across the table to give Athrun a peck. "Help me put it on?"

The blue haired man walked around to help his girlfriend with the clasp. "Tonight's going to be a very special night," he whispered against her right ear lobe. "I can just feel it."

Cagalli smiled blissfully, wondering what other surprises might be in store. However, dinner was, other than that, pretty much an ordinary affair, unless you counted all the times that Athrun opened his mouth as though wanting to say something, but quickly shutting it again when nothing came out.

Thus, a half hour and two bottles of champagne later, the duo found themselves walking along the beach, seagulls cawing in the background, flying off into the breathtaking sun set, with Cagalli still having to take Athrun's word that they were merely celebrating his return.

The two walked hand in hand, exclaiming over the beautiful sea shells that lay scattered across the fine pale sand, enjoying each other's company. The waves swept further inland, swirling playfully around their feet, frolicking.

"Cagalli, I—" began Athrun, but quickly shook his head. "Cagalli, you see—" His heart sank. Why was he blundering this? What had happened to his perfectly scripted speech? "Cagalli, I love you," he managed to sputter out finally, trying to cover up his unsuccessful attempt to relieve whatever was on his mind.

The blonde gave him a bemused look. "I love you too, Athrun," she said, giving him a sideways hug. "I've missed you."

Athrun nodded nervously. "I'm going to talk for a bit, if that's alright with you?" Receiving a nod, he began to talk, but not a pre-written script, oh no, this time, it came straight from the heart.

"Cagalli, remember way back when we first met? On that island? Okay, so perhaps it wasn't under the best circumstances," he added, chuckling at the memory. "But from that night spent together, talking, I knew that you were something special. And I was right. When I first met you, I was still a confused teenager, caught up in an adults' war, not sure what I was truly fighting for. But then you came along, and put everything into perspective. You turned my whole world upside down." Athrun paused, and took a deep breath before continuing, "and then you rescued me, after that battle with Kira, and finally knocked some sense back into me. And at the end of the first war, you gave me a reason to keep on living."

Cagalli gave him a curious look, her eyes shimmering brightly, looking dangerously wet.

"I feel for you something I've never felt before, ever. With you, I fell… I don't know, I feel so many emotions, I can't even describe them all, you know? And when I was away, I couldn't get you out of my mind. It was like you were with me 24/7, no matter what I was doing. The whole time, all I could think about was getting back to you. You gave me a reason to keep living, Cagalli, after I defected from ZAFT." Again, he paused, grimacing, letting the memories wash right back over him. "I think it's fate that we're together. We're meant to be. We belong together. Soul mates. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, getting down on one knee and reaching into his left pocket to pull out yet another small box, this time a heart shaped ruby red on. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked gently.

Tears glittered dangerously in Cagalli's eyes, threatening to spill. "I'm sorry, Athrun, but—"

**Author's Note: **_Mwahaha, it's a cliffie! lol But don't worry, it'll be a happy ending. As always, please leave a review!_

_Edit: The groomsmen problem was solved, thanks to Cagalli-01 _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: **To begin with, a thanks goes out to everyone that reviewed for the previous chapters. Also, this **might** be the last chapter, not yet sure, but for more information, see the note at the end of this chapter. (It's a short one this time). This chapter was actually written a long time ago, but there were some problems with uploading. Enjoy reading, and please leave a review._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own it._

_Tears glittered dangerously in Cagalli's eyes, threatening to spill. "I'm sorry, Athrun, but—"_

**A Surprising Proposal**

_**Chapter Five**_

"Did you—are you—is—do you mean—are you asking—" Cagalli stuttered nervously, daring to hope that Athrun meant what she wanted him to, but afraid to get her hopes up too high too fast. She could feel her heart beat fast, unable to contain all the emotions she was feeling.

Athrun gently lifted his index finger and pressed it against his girlfriend's lips to silence her, signaling that he had yet to finish. "Cagalli Yula Athha," he began, snapping open the jewelry box as he spoke. An expertly cut fifteen carat diamond glittered up at them from the rays of the setting sun. "Will you marry me?"

Cagalli felt the emotions building up inside of her, threatening to overwhelm her petite frame. Love flooded through her veins, and she pulled Athrun up and kissed him on the lips, full and deep. "Yes," she whispered, finally knowing the meaning of true happiness.

Athrun slipped the ring onto her finger, and the two turned to watch the ocean just as the sun dipped beneath the horizon, showering the two lovers clasping hands with a majestic display of color.

And though they did not notice it then, inscribed on the inside of the bad were the words, _Diamonds are forever, and so is my love for you –Athrun. _

_**Author's Note:** So, there it is. Possibly the last chapter. To continue, or not to continue, that is the question. This does seem like a rather fitting ending though, real nice and happy and all. Or should the story continue past this? Because the original plot idea did extend beyond thus, however, this does seem like a nice place to end it though. But if it were to be continued, there is a somewhat strange/funny scene coming up. To end here, or not to end here? That is the question. _

_Leave a review; how was the story?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **_Bet you all thought that the story was over and done with after all huh? Well, after three months of lying dormant, it's revived. Yep, A Surprising Proposal has continued, although there likely won't be many more chapters after this. For the purpose of this chapter, pretend that Nicol didn't die. Thanks to all who reviewed for previous chapters, and enjoy this (it's longer than the last one). Review!_

* * *

"So, the big day is finally here, huh?" said Lacus. "Are you nervous?"

Cagalli took a deep breath. "Yeah." She managed a weak smile.

Lacus smiled reassuringly in response. "Don't worry. Everything will be perfect; you've got the best location, the perfect dress, a groom that comes along only once in a lifetime…"

At the last item, Cagalli couldn't help but smile. "You're right, the ceremony and reception will go perfectly. I'm worrying about nothing again." And it was true too. Her dress was sheer, fitted strapless white silk and chiffon, layered with a train. It swirled beautifully around her. The veil was gorgeous, embroidered with roses in the shape of a crown, and affixed with a silver tiara.

She sat down and played with her diamond engagement ring. "It's just that these past few weeks have been such a whirlwind of activity, it seems so surreal. And I just can't seem to shake this sense of foreboding that something unplanned will happen."

"Nonsense," clucked Lacus encouragingly and proffering a hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Athrun Zala stood regally at the altar, waiting for his bride. His face was one of utter bliss, so complete and wholesome, that none could compete. Kira stood at his side, a best friend, and now a best man. Nicol and Yzak stood on Kira's other side, Athrun's trusted groomsmen. Lacus was the maid of honor, and Mirialla and Meyrin were the bridesmaids. 

The music started, and all those assembled rose excitedly from their seats, craning their necks for a better view as the procession entered the church, all eager for a glimpse of the bride.

When Cagalli reached Athrun's side, she mouthed, "I love you," through her veil, and Athrun whispered it back. The priest began the speech initiating the ceremony, and all were silent.

Although this was the happiest day of his life, Athrun couldn't help but feel as though something—or rather, _someone_ was missing, though for the life of him he couldn't figure out who it could possibly be. He shrugged it off as nerves and smiled some more.

The couple said their vows, and "I do"s, and finally the priest asked, "If there are any who object the joining of these two in holy matrimony, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Cagalli and Athrun turned to the audience, but no-one raised any objections. They turned back to the priest who opened his mouth to continue the rites.

Suddenly the back door burst open again and a mysterious figure darted in. "Stop! Stop the wedding!"

* * *

_drum roll A cliffie. Until next time... the mysteriouis figure shall remain, a mysterious figure._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: **This will probably be the last chapter of A Surprising Proposal; hope you guys all enjoyed it, and thanks to everyone who took the time to review. The ending is a bit short, and I'm not actually sure if that's what is said during weddings. The first chapter recieved 12 reviews, but it went down from there. Let's try to get at least 12 for this chapter too, alright? Because it would be fitting to end with what it began. But of course more is also nice--the more the merrier! ( Without further ado, let's find out who the intruder was! Enjoy:_

_**

* * *

Recap of Chapter 6**_

_The couple said their vows, and "I do"s, and finally the priest asked, "If there are any who object the joining of these two in holy matrimony, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."_

_Cagalli and Athrun turned to the audience, but no-one raised any objections. They turned back to the priest who opened his mouth to continue the rites._

_Suddenly the back door burst open again and a mysterious figure darted in. "Stop! Stop the wedding!"_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Every single head in the cathedral whipped round to stare at the intruder. "Stop the wedding," the voice repeated somewhat panickedly, panting hard from his run. Nervously he ran a hand through his dirty blond hair as he realized that everyone's attention was now focused on him. "Eh-heh," he laughed nervously, gulping.

Athrun narrowed his eyes. "Dearka?"

"Sorry man, didn't mean to interrupt your wedding there. But you see, how could the wedding possibly go on without my presence? After all, I was the messenger." He grinned brightly, hoping all would be forgiven.

Cagalli smiled brightly back through her translucent veil. "That's alright Dearka. We didn't mean to start without you. Of course you're essentially important."

Dearka brushed off his suit and tried to slick back his hair as he scurried up the aisle to join the groomsmen at Athrun's side. "Sorry," he mouthed again.

"Don't worry about it," replied Athrun, feeling in a generous and forgiving mood. After all, Dearka had been an essential part of his plan.

All heads turned back to the preist who smiled serenely at the young couple. "Without further ado, Athrun, do you take Cagalli to be your lawfully wedded wife, to hold and to cherish, in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

Next he turned to Cagalli. "Cagalli, do you take Athrun to be your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and to cherish, in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

As one, the guests all murmured "Aww" happily.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The preist looked around, grinning. "You may now kiss the bride."

The church bells pealed melodiously as Athrun bent down to kiss the love of his life, ready to embark on the new adventure that they would share—the rest of their life: together.

Fin.

* * *

**Note: **There it is: A Surprising Proposal. Review! 


End file.
